He's My Sun
by KatherinePetrova
Summary: "(…)This one ray of light that makes the darkness isn't so terrible. Traveling between smaller lights, tiny little like ants; the stars. Give them signs to shine even more powerfully. This fleeting hope that makes that we are not afraid anymore. By this moment we are unreachable. Free. Capable of everything." Story takes place in 18th century. Time travel in later chapters.


**Hi!**

**This is my new fanfiction. For some time I had an idea of this one in my head. It is about little Caroline from French magnate family. She has to go to English court to learn some manners and culture. There she meets little boy in her age. They become friends. Later you will be able to see time travel. For time to time there'll be some other ships, like: Kalijah or Stebekah. Mainly it's Klaroline fanficton. I've tried to make it right with historical facts and I hope that everything is right.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I'll be Julie Plec, I would do something better.**_

**Have fun with reading this one C:**

**Love,**

**Luce **

**XXX**

_**-Prologue-**_

**~1782~**

Young girl sat on a beautiful, velour couch in the color Indigo. Her bright, golden hair fell on her back giving the impression of rays, trying to illuminate her. Her Sapphire eyes excitedly stared in a book she's been reading. Her slightly bit, rose lips tightened in a straight vertical line. Her violet dress great accentuated her snow-white skin and strong blushes.

The child's name was Caroline Forbespierrè, she came from a very well-known and respectable magnate family from France. Everyone knew that name. She had less than seven years. She waited for her parents. At the time, they talked with a representative of a noble family from England. They wanted Caroline to go there and learn a bit of manners and culture. Besides their family were a crucial element to stave off conflict between the English nobility, and the French's. If they'll ally, the rest will follow them.

After about an hour, they finally came out of the room.

"Caroline, child. Come here." said her father.

The little girl were slightly embarrassed and didn't really know what to do. She carefully put her favorite book in a Brown, leather cover. She slowly stepped, putting a foot in front of the foot, because that Englishman was looking; she came to her dad. Father put his hands on her shoulders, looked at her and spoke:

"Baby daughter you'll go to England ."

"Daddy but this is behind the sea. There far. "she showed the window by her hand. Parents slightly disorientated looked at her.

"We know Cary, but it would be better for you. You'll learn many new and useful things. Besides, you'll make friends there. You'll have fun together. It'll be great. I promise." her mother said.

Caroline was horrified by this prospect. Her lips took the shape of the big "o". She had to leave her parents and sisters to go, to a completely foreign country? All her world was restricted to France. This piece of land, which was her home. She's never been further than in Paris. She got the impression that her parents had come to expect from her affirmative response.

"A-all right. I'll go there." she said in a trembling voice.

"Great!" exclaimed her father clapping hands. "I call servants to make you packed. You have to be prepared today, because tomorrow in the morning you're leaving. "

After that, everyone left and went to their rooms.

Girl went to her little sanctuary. A place where nobody could found her. Where no one could prevent her. She ran ahead. As fast as she could. After a few minutes she was already at the place, on the old, forgotten attic.

By large, dusty window she saw that sun was setting down. The sky had beautiful, orange color. She could well see that the Sun is a big ball of fire, with blazing Halo. As if the flames danced in the sky, scattered around the world, waiting all day for this unique spectacle. It was magically in its etherealness. Caroline sat on the tiny sofa, which she lugged here long time ago. She remembered the day when she tugged it without drawing attention of her parents. Yes, there might has been a few holes in it and spring extends on the side, but she loved it.

Girl pulled her knees under her chin and loose look into the expanse. She wondered how a King may itself exercise authority over such a large amount of land. How looked fields, pastures full of sheep. She has always loved how her father took her on various visits to peasants. While her father talked with farmers, Caroline always went to theirs children and played with them. She liked it, like when someone knocked over or rubbed the knee didn't run crying to their parents, just gamboled again. Together with her peers she had went to the pasture and had ran with Shepherd's dogs, had gathered water to buckets, had picked twigs and had played like they had been Knights.

She felt then like a bird. Ethereally , subtle and dainty. Like if she finally broke barriers of her cage. If she really could fly away somewhere, far away. So far, that she won't even remember where is she going. Infinity of heaven; the wind blowing frolicsome; wet grass tickled her feet; flowers fragile and delicate in pastel colors; windbreak trees in its shadow, creating a sort of dome; fluffy white clouds taking all kinds of shapes and the sun heating her face, as if it smiled to her. She could not imagine life without it. In addition, she had to go to England, which is famous for its bad weather for most of the days in the year.

She wanted to cry, but she said to herself that she'll be strong. After all, she wasn't going to jail, only to the magnate Court. After all, there may not be so terribly. She wondered what might be English. Did they also like to play in similar games? How they looked like? What are they? Maybe she could got some girl-friends. She always wanted to have them, but parents seldom allowed her to go somewhere outside their residence. Sometimes she went with servants to do errands for mom and for the Court. Then she went around the city and felt almost free. Almost, because there were always security behind her. Her parents worried about her a lot, because she was their first-born child, and they loved her very much.

Girl finished her thoughts over. With difficulty she got up from the couch and walked toward the dining room. She knew it probably was time for dinner, if it hasn't already started. When she entered the room; she took her place between her younger sisters: Maryanne and Juliè. Cooks gave them the dishes, but she wasn't hungry. She couldn't stop thinking about her tomorrow's departure. She was curious to know whether the sisters already know it. On the other hand maybe it's better to notify them about this tomorrow. They were in three very to get along with each other, so this message may sadden them; what Caroline didn't want to.

After she's finished her meal; she went to her room. In the middle of room she saw servant, which has already prepared a bath for the girl. A woman brought her into the room with a bath. She put there soap, sponge and nightgown for girl. Caroline nodded her head and women came out. She dropped her print top dress, then a little corset, dress garments and underwear. She entered into the bath and sank in hot water. Just for a moment. She felt like her whole body relaxed. All of the worries, all of this fear left her head. She was calm. She closed her eyes and gave up to this wonderful feeling. Resting for a moment. Later she reached after the sponge and soap. She began to scrub her whole body. She was doing this, until her whole body was red. She went down into the water and sank her head. She stopped breathing. She was under water so long until her lungs started to burn her. She fully breathed incurring as much air as possible to. She washed her hair to be softer and curled as always; to look like Halo.

She came out of the water. Girl wiped up neatly with a towel and set up a light, velvety nightgown. That outfit was her favorite. No corsets or rigid collars. It was just comfortable.

She went towards her bed. It was huge. Fit it with four people, if not more. It had a very high back. Above the bed was placed a white, lacy, intricate canopy. Caroline loved it. She felt under it like a real Princess. The one living in the castle; ladies-in-waiting of the Court; hair long to the ground; waiting for her Prince from a fairy tale on a milk a horse. In theory, now she got that chance, but she never quite believed in what others told her.

She put herself comfortably and covered with feather filled quilt. Her head rested motionless on the big cushions. She thought a little. Later she turned her head towards a substantial window. It was about three meters wide and high for about four.

"At least the sky is almost clear." she thought.

Speaking almost she meant this one, tiny little cloud, who bravely rushed in front of the Moon. It gave the impression, as if it had something important to do. As if its life depended on it. It seemed so lonely. The girl wondered if she, too, will be the lonely cloud in England. After all, she may find that no one would like her and she'll have to spend there a few years in complete solitude.

The cloud had already reveal the Moon entirely. Now she could see it in its full glory. Great, shining circle on a dark, navy blue sky. The one ray of light that makes the darkness is not so terrible. Travelling between smaller lights, tiny little like ants; the stars. Give them signs to shine even more powerfully. This fleeting hope that makes that we are not afraid anymore. By this moment we are unreachable. Free. Capable of everything.

~xxx~

The sun began to rise up now. Its red rays initiated their everyday dance. The scene had beautiful, pink color. It started to reach trees, giving them the harmonious shades of orange and red. Like if they just began to create scenery. Following the rays. They had took it to a glossy dew, looking like billions tiny small diamonds. People have always wanted what was worth a lot of money, and yet such views were from them much better. If instead of diamonds these droplets were enough for them. Speaking briefly; the view was breathtaking. It was a pity that so many people wouldn't see this.

Caroline winked and wiped her eyes. Still slightly drowsy; she rose enough to find herself in a seated position. Unfortunately, she quickly realized that here was the day in which she had to leave her family. Without enthusiasm she got up from the bed and made the morning toilet, namely: she brushed her hair, washed her face, and she dressed in clothes by dressing area. It was a sophisticated, magenta gown, lined with lace and decorated with small Ribbon bows at the bottom. Great showed what was supposed to be noticed. At the beginning girl had a little problem with putting it on, but after a while, it worked out. She looked back in the mirror. She looked wonderful. Yet she put necklace with pearls and earrings from the same set and she was ready.

She threw the murderous look dedicated to chests with her stuff. Yes, it wasn't their fault, but she had to vent on something. Pour out all her anger. She furiously kicked one of them. Impact force knocked her out of the legs. Lying on the floor, she began to cry. She couldn't hold it anymore. The dam has burst. Tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls full of frustration. She knew that others had more serious problems, but aren't each of us believe that, at this moment their problem is the most important one?

Aren't we pray to God, expecting an immediate response, while at the same time, millions of people are doing the same thing. Each of us had in their life this moment of selfishness. y. No matter how someone could be devoted to others. Everyone had in their life; even this one such moment when someone thought only about their problems. Put their needs ahead of someone's needs. Even in prayer; in the usual request.

Girl got up from the floor with a face entire reddened and flushed. She waited a while, because she didn't want anybody to saw that she was crying. Right foot was hurting her a little, but she brought it upon herself. Concluded that she decided to hold back her feelings better. After all, she couldn't explode in front of foreign people. She grabbed her chest, by her hand and went out of the room.

In the hallway she saw her parents, sisters and the Englishman with whom she had to travel. Maryanna and Juliè were crying.

"I am sure that they have just found out." she wondered.

She came in their direction, knelt down and hugged her sisters.

"Don't worry about me." she whispered "I'll fend for myself there. Everything will be fine. "

"But it is far away, and besides, I heard that the English are unwelcoming." Juliè spoke.

"These are just rumors and you cannot believe in them." Caroline said.

"Just promise us that we'll see again." she said.

"Of course, Jul, you have my word." Caroline said with a fake smile. She didn't know if they they'll see each other again. Actually she didn't know anything about her new home at all.

She hugged her sisters once again and she came toward the parents. Mother had eyes all in tears. Caroline wondered whether overnight came her little more wrinkles, because her mom looked older. Father had plastered this fake smile on his face, which appeared always, when he was upset. Dad lowered enough to be able to be with his daughter face to face.

"Caroline, here's sir Anthony Malarkey. You'll take the trip to Britain in his company. "he said "Behave as well as person from the family Forbespierrè has to. "

"All right Daddy." she said.

Father kissed her forehead. He gave her his blessing and hugged her tight. Girl thought that she was going to cry, but has she didn't do this. Not here. Later she came up to her mother. Woman wiped tears and kissed her on both cheeks. She also gave her, her blessing. Caroline didn't know what to do. She was saying goodbye to someone for the first time; she was leaving for such a long time.

They left the House and went in the direction of the carriage. They walked a long path surrounded on both sides of the hedge. At the end she saw the vehicle, which they had to go to the port, by. The girl especially liked horses, which had to pull it. One of them was penalty; with a beautiful, thick black mane. Animal looked at her with its clever eyes, black as tar. The second one was a grayish with plenty of darker spots. Its snow mane well played with its color.

Child, holding her dad's hand, got on the carriage. The driver closed the door, fired a whip and horses went off. Caroline saw her mom waving for her with handkerchief. Both of them tried to restrain tears. Girl opened her favorite book, _"The Book of One Thousand and One Nights"_, she sank in her imagination.

She imagined jungles full of exotic plants. Trees high up to the sky, as if the pillars, which had to sustain it. Huge bushes full of a variety of colors that she had never dreamed of. Animals were making wild noises. Butterflies were the size of her hand. Birds knew how to speak there. Heat sky were tanning bodies on caramel color. Great torrential rain which is a godsend for local residents. Everything seemed so different. Downright weird. Strange, because unknown. It was the same with her next home. She imagined all kinds of things about that place, but only because it was unknown for her.

After about an hour of reading, she heard the voice of the Malarkey's.

"Caroline, I know that is probably hard to leave the family home, but England isn't so bad. I grew up there and I have a lot of good memories of it. "he said. "I see that you're reading _"The Book of One Thousand and One Nights"_. When I was little I loved this book. Later I had the opportunity to personally visit those countries. "

Caroline lifted her eyes on him.

"He was there?" she thought. In those countries that looked like a dream.

"How is there?" she asked excitedly. "Is it true that the sun shines there brighter? Days seem to be longer? People are happier and there is no shortage of anything to anyone?"

"The natives are much less educated. The technique is much less developed, but so people are happier. People don't look at what you have. What's your fortune. For them, what matters is what you have in your heart. What kind of person you are. If you are good, honest, right. It's the most important thing there." he said looking at the little girl.

Girl was looking at him like she was charmed. It amazed her. The world seemed perfect. there Without suffering discrimination. People saw there the good in others. Exactly as she did. She smiled at the man. She didn't know what to say. This man seemed very intelligent.

Because it was still some hour of travel to the harbor, Caroline decided to get some sleep. She didn't dream of anything. When she woke up she remembered only emptiness. Unable to determine even its color. Shade of nothingness? After all, there is no such thing. She hated when she wasn't dreaming. She felt then if she didn't finish reading chapter in the book. If every day was a different story, dreams were the most interesting ones at the end, that everybody was waiting for.

Dreams are seen differently. Some people argue that these are snippets of our lives. Things, people, which we have seen today, or even we cannot remind that something like this happened. Others say that these are our unfulfilled dreams. Things that subconsciously we crave. Unfulfilled desires supposedly are dreams too. Each of them have a little right.

Girl stuck out her head by the window to wake up a little. She closed eyes; let wind blew her face. Strands of her hair flew all over her. Suddenly she felt a sharp, salty smell of the sea. They were already in place. She opened her eyes and saw the giant merchant ships, carrying a ton of boxes of goods from all over the world. There were also water vehicles full of passengers all sorts of nationalities. The smells of spices, plants, perfume, salt water-all created a strange and distinctive mixture.

Driver opened door of the carriage. Caroline and sir Anthony Malarkey got off and went in the direction of one of the ships. She held him by his hand. She didn't want to get lost in the tangle of all those strangers. In the end, they managed to reach the ticket controller. Malarkey showed him two tickets for first class. The Inspector checked them and allowed them went to the entrance. Girl carefully went upstairs. Suddenly her foot slipped. She was about to fell down, but fortunately Englishman caught her.

"T-thank you." Caroline stumbled. She wasn't sure if he heard her.

After a few minutes they were on the upper deck. The trip was supposed to last only an hour and a half. They took place at the dining table. Servants gave them makeshift dinner. When she saw it, she realized how hungry she was. She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. She swallowed up an entire meal. Malarkey looked at her with laugh. Girl didn't understand what was so funny in it.

"Those English are really strange." she thought.

They've paid for the meal and went towards the deck. Girl ran to the railing. She saw an island in the distance. She was already so close to her new home. She looked at the sky. She saw seagulls flying between the waves. So desperately tried to get food. She wondered what it is like to try so hard to fight for survival for the next day. Trying to feed the whole family. Each coin was valuable.

She inhaled fresh air, as if it was an antidote to all of her concerns. The closer Islands were, the more she was becoming nervous. She heard the voice of the captain. He said that for ten minutes they'll be in England. She swept her panic. How well she knew her English? Malarkey understood her, but he could do it only not to offend her. She was only a child. Did she remember all of the rules of good behavior?

"No Caroline." she thought "Think positively. It didn't always have to be like you think. "

"Caroline, come on. We are getting off right now. " her guardian said, snatching her from her thoughts.

Again she grabbed him by his hand. They climbed the stairs and went ashore. Caroline tried to keep her head straight and look beautiful. She didn't want to let anyone notice how much she was scared. How quickly her heart beat. She did a step into unknown. Like if she started to read a new novel, and it won't be short. Her first chapter has just begun.

**xxx**

**I hope that you've liked it. Please leave me reviews. They mean a lot for me c:**

**I'll try to update this as soon as will be able to.**

**Thanks for reading :3**


End file.
